Phantom Hope
by Bombilate
Summary: In which little green elves have fantastic memory, you can't judge a book by it's cover, and Anakin feels left out of the fun. - T for battle scenes (it's Star Wars!) and mention of character death.


Summary: In which little green elves have fantastic memory, you can't judge a book by it's cover, and Anakin feels left out of the fun.

**Rating: T for some violence and mention of minor character death. (This is STAR WARS and DANNY PHANTOM! Of course there's battle scenes!) I refrain from crude language and try to use good adjectives instead. There is next to no implication of someone loving someone else. (Anakin is married, so, yes, there may be some hugs and dreamy eyes at most later on. In DP, I only ever pair Danny with Sam, but it's unlikely that school-kid crush story will be a part of this.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own either Lucasfilm's Star Wars franchise or Nickelodeon's Danny Phantom. Only the plot of this story is mine. If there is anything additional, I will enter it at the end, in the a****uthor's note.**

* * *

><p><em>'WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT!'<em>

The alarms blared over the intercom system aboard the Jedi Battle-cruiser, alerting the crew of the impending Separatist boarding. The lights flickered and the corridors seemed to darken with each boom that wracked the ship. Obi-Wan felt the strange and sudden urge to scoff at the alarms. It was as if the ship felt the need to state the obvious. He was already in the midst of preventing a swarm of droids, piling into the craft, from continuing further into the ship and NO. _Really_. They were being _boarded_?... Oh, he truely was spending too much time with his sardonic former padawan.

Just as the amount of annoyingly programmed front-liners began to dwindle, Obi-Wan sensed a disturbance in the force. Quickly dodging out of the way of the red lightsaber hurtling towards his face, he caught sight of Count Duku jumping from the crowd, straight at him. He spun around to face the new foe as the last fifty or so droids ran further down the halls to continue their mission. They were, evidently, programed well enough to know when to get out of the way.

"Ah. If it isn't the great Obi-wan Kenobi." The former-Jedi, long-time-Sith, pronounced his words carefully in his deep, dusty voice, as if mocking the warrior of the light. His saber casted strange shaddows on his long, guant face, the red glow almost making his white hair seem aflame. "My, has it been some time. It will be a _pleasure _to end your pesky existence, today." He ended with an evil grin and lunged towards an already panting Obi-wan.

As the red saber met the blue, sparks flying, Kenobi grunted out a response, his tired muscles straining all the while to hold back the menace before him. "I believe you have the wrong date. My _existence _will yet continue." He mustered the momentary strength, supplemented with the force, to push back his foe into the wall behind him.

It had little effect and soon they were matching each other, blow for blow, leaping elegantly over each other's swings, and levitating nearby debris at their opponent, hardly noticing their steady movement through the corridors. Sweat poured from Obi-wan's brow and he felt his energy dwindle. From the almost gleeful look on Duku's face, he could see as well.

Finally, Obi-wan lost his pace completly and was unable to protect against a large blow to the head from the debris hurtling towards him from his left side. Thrown into the wall on his right, his lightsaber slipped from his grip, blade retracting as it fell to the floor. He dazedly looked up from his prone position as Duku smiled down wickedly upon him, raising his lightsaber above his head, ready to strike the final blow. Even as the saber flew down towards him, a blur sped up in front of it, intercepting the strike. It took a moment, but his vision finally cleared to see his rescuer.

The man in a long black hooded cloak was holding back Duku's lightsaber with what appeared to be a green one of his own, but the blade's shape was different, like one of the ancient medal swords that he'd seen in the historical vaults, once. Energy wafted up from the green blade like smoke whenever the two sabers met and the fight's intensity seemed to increase once again.

Unnoticed by the two, Kenobi slowly stood and called to his own saber with the force. As the last of his haze cleared, he rushed back into battle, comming up from behind the Sith. The count just barely was able to block the strike as the unnamed hooded opponent (_a Jedi?) _followed up, aiming for the man's ankles. Eventually all three blades were locked together, two bearing down on the one red, slowly but steadily pushing him back...

_'ALERT! EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY! CORE BREACH! SIX MINUTES TO OVERLOAD! ALERT! EVAC...'_

The sweating, and evidently exahsted, Duku grinned slyly. "You have yet survived, Kenobi, but who knows for how long... Goodbye, for now, gentlemen."

With those last few words, Count Duku suddenly pulled back his lightsaber and, before either party could react, he brought down the ceiling with the force, successfully blocking the hallway and any chance of pursuit.

"I believe that now's the time for us to leave." The cloaked person remarked from next to Kenobi, speaking for the first time since his appearance. His voice was young, that of a boy who still had several years before manhood. Looking down at him (he was at least a head shorter than Kenobi), he saw that the boy's hood had fallen to reveal a pale, human face with bright blue eyes and messy black hair. Finally nodding at the boy's statement, he realized that his earlier assessment must have been true. The boy could not have been older than Ashoka Tano was when she first became his old apprentice's padawan... So, what was the boy doing here, in the middle of a battle? Was he even authorized to be-

He didn't get much time to ponder as the boy turned and began running down the halls, towards the hanger. Automatically, he followed. Questions about the boy's sudden appearance (and his presence on a battle cruiser... He, frankly, wasn't supposed to be there...) could wait.

He cringed as he saw the bodies of clone troopers lining the hallways, the closer they got to their destination. He really hoped that many more had survived than the last attack. There had been too many deaths, recently, as the war was beginning to sway in the Sepratists' favor. He almost wondered if it really was worth it to fight for... he really hoped his doubt would fade, soon. It was distracting and unhealthy for a Jedi, let alone a war general.

Entering the hanger, the ship's computer allerted them that there were three more minutes until the core would destruct. As the last several straggling troopers piled into the transport ships and various fighter craft, the boy led the way to an empty x-wing dyad starfigter*. When he lept into the pilot's seat, Obi-wan could only hope that the boy was more capable of flying _smoothly _than Anikin. He'd endured way too many years of crash-landings...

The cockpit closed as Obi-wan adjusted his seatbelt in his rear seat next to the weapons's controls in the larger-than-usual x-wing. As the boy in front took the controls and started the ship, manuevering it up off the floor and past the air-lock shield, he mumbled something under his breath. "I always wanted to be an astronaut..."

It was a strange comment, but Kenobi let it be, instead choosing to inform the boy of the coordinates of the nearest Republic base where, in the case of a retreat, the ships were to go. It was on the planet, Hoth, which was a few hours away, by hyperspace. The boy nodded in affirmation and swiftly evaded several oncomming Separatist fighters as he entered the coordinates. Curiously, none of the enemy ships seemed to be headed directly for them or aiming at them... something else to think on...

A great explosion of light erupted behind them as the cruiser's core detonated, blowing the entire ship to bits. A silent shockwave approached as they went into hyperspace and the ship's autopilot took control.

Finally, out of harm's way, the adrenaline rush has stopped and his energy was dropping rapidly. He could feel every aching muscle and his head pounded. Just before succumbing to exahustion, Kenobi reached up and touched the sensitive spot where he was hit in the head. Bringing his fingers into view, he saw dark, red blood.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow that took a long time to write. Please be polite in any reviews... I do not appreciate deconstructive, mocking messages. (If you don't like it that much, just don't review. It takes less time and we're all happy.) I do like constructive help, though, so feel free to give me ideas for later and tell me if the <strong>**_dreaded spellcheck struck again._**

***: I know there aren't really any 'x-wing _dyad_ starfighters' in Star Wars, but I needed a ship that would fit both of them and wouldn't be some large thing with a bunch of other people in it. (I'm sure you've guessed who our '****_mysterious' [not really]_**** cloaked kid is. He's been doing flight simulations and landed NASA's space shuttle, before. He's not as unintelligent as people make him out to be. He can fly this thing.) IF the fighter was real in the SW universe (it is based off of one), it would likely be on the battle cruiser, ready to be used. So, this is what happens. An author manipulates the story to work. **

**If you're curious about the ****timeframe****, this is somewhere between Ashoka leaving in Star Wars: The Clone Wars and the show's last season. The Danny Phantom storyline is a bit AU and divergent: There was no PP and no Danielle (yeah, she's a cute kid, but I just don't want to deal with that plot twist in this story...someone else can try the 'DP clone meets SW clone trooper' thing.) Any more than that you will have to find out later. :P This is mainly in the Star Wars universe and probably will diverge from the Lucasfilm Star Wars timeline.**

**Feel free to guess why and how the kid (you all know who it is) is there and why. I'm also adding some different powers (other stuff that appeared in the show, mostly) that will fit for the story that he ****_could _****have developed anyway. So, feel free to guess what those are too.**

**I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading the first chapter. Depending on reviews, I may or may not post more.**

**P.S. This is ****_not _****a reveal fic. I do not like my plot lines centered around people learning Danny's half-ghost and Danny's ****_much_**** more careful than he may seem. How else can he keep his secret ID for so long when both forms look almost ****_exactly _****alike?**


End file.
